Project Ghost
by Ardra
Summary: When a couple of old faces rear their ugly heads again, the ex-pilots find themselves agreeing to something that would take them on a whole new adventure. 1x2, 3x4, other pairings pending, angsts, yaoi, lemon RE-WRITE OF 100 YEARS!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you will recognize right off the bat, like the names of the main characters. I do own a couple of characters, and the plot, but nothing else. I so wish that I did, though.**

Hey, everyone. This is a rewrite of my fic called '100 Years'. I didn't like how it was, as I was a lot younger when I wrote it, so this is me redoing/reposting it because I want it to be like how I would tell it now, instead of back then. I like to think I have gotten a little better at writing. I hope you all enjoy it.

**100 years is still up, but I would not suggest reading it as most, if not the mass majority, of the fiction is going to be changed. I only keep it right now so I don't lose the names and discriptions of certain characters.**

**Looking for a way to keep up with me, especially where I am in posting new chapters, ask me any questions, or make requests; follow me on my Livejournal account; .com . I will be attempting to update regularly, and I might throw in a few surprises that you can only see/read in my journal.**

**Description: **Unable to fit into society, the Gundam Pilots agree to under go an experiment for the last remaining of the Mad Five. Little did they know that agreeing to this would not only change their lives, but also the course of history.

**Pairings**: 1x2 3x4 5x6(?) others pending

* * *

><p><em><strong>Project Ghost<strong>_

**By: Ardra**

In a small apartment on Earth, away from most of the larger cities and the auditory assassination that threatened to invoke deafness to their ears if they tried to live in it, two former Gundam Pilots lived comfortably. Well, almost comfortably. At the Video Phone desk, Heero sat listening to a man in a smart business suit talk to him, or rather, talk down to him, like he was a piece of shit or not worth this man's time. Heero hid his annoyance the best he could before the man until the phone call was ended.

Heero tried not to be angry. Taking two long, deep breaths, he tried to remain calm but it was a moot point as his fist suddenly slammed into the wood of the Video Phone desk, splintering and cracking the wood. He made a growling noise deep in his throat, only for it to be cut off by a pair of arms that suddenly wrapped themselves around his chest and forearms. Normally, something like this would throw him into survivor mode and he would badly injure the person who belong to the arms, but he knew who it was and restrained himself from reacting on instinct. He felt himself settling down as the other's chin came to a rest on his shoulder, the little extra weight Duo provided had a comforting deeling to it, relaxing his tense and strained muscles.

"You okay?" a smooth, deep voice asked in Heero's ear, almost making him shiver.

"Fine." Heero grunted as he leaned back into Duo's hold.

"Not interested?" he asked, rubbing Heero's forarms in a comforting manner.

"Hn. Hai, that is what he said."

It has been years since the end of the Marimaia Mini War and even longer since the end of the Eve War that had wracked the colonies and the Earth Sphere. The two pilots have been living off hacked funds squirrled away since the first war, and they had more than enough to continue to live off them but the two were bored. They wanted to feel useful without having to be soldiers anymore, but it seemed that no one wanted to give teh ex-Wing and ex-Deathscythe pilot a break.

Duo nuzzled into the other's neck, taking a deep breath of his scent as he did so. He didn't like how some people would just shun the once Savior of the Earth Sphere. Heero was one of the five reasons the people who rejected him are still alive to reject Heero. One would even go as far as to say Heero was the main reason humanity lives on as he stopped Project Meteor, and destroied Marimaia's impenitrable fort, stopping the war before it could begin. Unconciously, Duo had been still ghosting his finger tops over Heero's arms and shoulders while nuzzling his neck. The combination not only relaxed the uptight man, but also had him a little aroused.

Heero reached up with his right arm, letting his fingers play with the base of Duo's nape and spine, causing him to shiver and almost purr in contentment, only to shift his weight a little as his pants had become a little tighter.

"No fair." Duo moaned, his voice husky as it breathed into the Japanese man's ears, causing a new shiver to roll down said partner's spine.

"You started it." Heero retorted childishly, his voice a little husky as well.

Duo gave a dismissing grunt as he turned Heero's chair to face him then stradeled the other's lap, hands now on his boyfriend's shoulders and chest while Heero placed his hands on Duo's hips. Leaning in, Duo pressed his forehead to Heero's, closing his eyes while Heero did the same and simply basked in eachother's company before the two suddenly closed the gap between them and met in a deep kiss. Tounges wared, and tasted as hands wondered around to map out the familiar contours of the other's body.

Long, caloused hands found the hem of a shirt and slid under it. Warm hands roamed over the new territory, making Heero groan in anticipation while he own hands kneaded at Duo's ass.

"Room?" Heero grunted when the two broke apart for some much needed air.

Duo made a savage noise, hooking his free hand behind Heero's neck, pulling him in, "No." he moaned as he brought their lips crashing back together.

Heero could only grunt in agreement as his own caloused hands found their way into the waist band of Duo's black jeans, making the American colonist moan and shiver in anticipation. Duo quickly pushed and pulled Heero's shirt over his head, tossin git away uncaringly as it no longer had a purpose on Heero right that second. The Japanese pilot did the same with Duo's black shirt, tossing it away in the other direction, not caring where it landed.

Duo moaned into the deep kiss as strong fingers ran over his lithe, pale skin, the calouses creating a new sensation for the soft part of Heero's hands to divulge with until said hands reached his chest and began to toy with his pink nipples until they were as hard and erect as other parts of Duo's body. Pale, spidery fingers found their way into the base of Heero's short hair, not only entangling said fingers into the chocolate mass but also further deepening the kiss. Teeth clicked, tounges twisted into the other. Heero moved his hands lower with the intent of attacking the other's pants, needing to remove the frustrating obsticle, but his progress was interupted by the loud chime of the Video Phone behind Duo.

Heero made a groaning, growling noise just before teh two broke the connection their lips made. They both panted softly between kiss swollen lips, dialated eyes locke with the other's as they pressed their foreheads together until the phone called for their attention again. They both wanted to ignore it but Heero checked the Caller ID in the corner and recognized the number as one belonging to Quatra, another former Gundam pilot. Sighing disheartedly, Heero knew from personal experience that ignoring a call from the blond Winner would not end well as it could provoke the Millionaire to suddenly turn up at their doorstep.

Heero felt a pang of disappointment as Duo moved to sit on one of his legs while his right hand gently raked it's nails over the scalp under all that chocolate brown hair. Sighing again, Heero pressed the button on the screen that allowed him to take the call, all the while silently cursing Quatra and his bad timing. The screen flickered and Quatra's smiling face appeared on it, a red light blinked to life on Heero's end, signaling to him that the camera was on and Quatra could see the two of them.

"Morning, Heero. Good morning, Duo." the blond seemed to chirp, like some kind of overly happy bird.

Heero meerly grunted, clenching his jaw in annoyance while Duo shifted on his leg. Now he was trying not to moan in front of Quatra as the movement brushed pass the bulge in his shorts.

"Well, it's not such a good morning now." Duo sighed, making the Winner heir blushed a slight shade of pink, the color deepening to fire engine red as he noticed the state of hald dressed the two were in.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't know you two were... busy..."

"I think that would qualify as a good thing, as I don't feel like reporting when ever I feel like being fucked." Duo said, shrugging, yelping when Heero tugged on his braid of hair.

"I see. I was just calling to give greetings anyways, so I will let you two go." Quatra said, now beet red from his nose to his ears.

"Hn. Bye." Heero grunted, quickly disconnecting the call before the blond could even open hi smouth and say something else.

Duo bit his lower lip before he sniggered into his lap while shaking his head, the motion being interupted as Duo yelped when Heero suddenly pulled him to him so Duo had no choice but to straddle Heero's lap once more.

"That was a little on the rude side, koi." Duo said, still chuckling as he ran his fingers over Heero's collar bone.

"I don't care. We don't interupt him during private time." Heero grunted as he moved his hands to cup the globes of Duo's ass, squeezing them to make the male on top of him shudder in anticipation.

"Well... Nng... We don't. I think we should take this to the bedroom. No phone in there. No distractions."

Heero grunted, giving Duo the faintest of sultry smiles then stood up in one fluid motion, his hands on DUo's ass to prevent said man from sliding off of him. The ex-Deathscythe pilot snorted impressedly, wrapping his arms around Heero's neck to secure himself and to be sure that Heero wasn't doing all the work. Heero expertly navigated the two of them to the main bedroom in the apartment before he tossed Duo onto the bed.

Duo gasped then yelped as he hit the soft, plush mattress, ruffling the silk sheets so that it touched his slightly heated flesh, causing him to shiver at the cold. Heero quickly removed his pants and underwear, tossing them uncaringly aside, the L2 native on the bed did the same with his pants, leaving both of them in all their glory before eachother. Heero climbed over the other, their bodies aligning perfectly. Caloused hands took ahold of the end of Duo's braid, removed the tie and began to unravel the weaved strands.

Almost purring, Duo let Heero play with his hair a little longer before he bat the hand away, reached up and pulled Heero into another deep kiss. Moaning deeply, Heero pressed down until Duo had to lay flat on the bed. The Japanese male then ran his hands down the length of Duo's body until he reached where he wanted to be; between his lithe partner's legs.

Duo broke the kiss, gasping in shocked pleasure as the talented hand fondled with the sensative organ and the sack under it. Duo arched into the hand, moaning as he found himself now slightly thrusting into the other's hand. The pleasure becoming even more intense now.

Heero smirked, leaning down and kissing his way down Duo's jawline until he reached the smooth, creamy neck and began to lavish attention onto it. Duo moaned louder as Heero bit and sucked on his neck while still stroking his erection. Traveling lower, Heero left a mark on Duo's neck; a red ring of flesh that would soon pool into a livid bruise. The ex-Wing pilot shifted Duo's leg a little to open him up a little more as he began to move towards the other's entrance, knowing his Koi would need to be prepared for what was going to happen ne-

**BEEP!**

The two froze where they were, panting hard. Duo laid back into the bed, looking up at Heero from that position.

"Was that-?" Duo started to ask, his voice hitching as Heero still had a slight hold of his cock and balls, his suspicians confirmed when the interupting beep went off again.

"Fuck." Heero growled as he climbed off of Duo and the bed, making his way to the other side of the room where his computer bag laid.

"I wish we were." Duo grumbled unhappily, stretching and putting one arm under his head, as if he were lounging.

Duo scoffed, almost letting a scowl on his face as Heero found and put on his underwear and gathered up the bag. Sighing resigingly, Duo sat up slowly as Heero sat at the edge of the bed, opened the computer's screen and immediately started to type onto the keyboard. Duo let a wicked smirk pass over his face, his eyes lighting up in mischivious delight. He leaned up onto his knees, running his hands over Heero's shoulers as he kissed the exposed flesh.

"Duo."

"Hm?"

"You used my laptop while I went to the store earlier, didn't you?"

Sitting back into his hunches, Duo groaned in annoyance, "Yeah, I did."

"You didn't log out."

"And?" Duo asked, starting to get annoied.

"This message is for you, not me." Heero grumbled as he plopped the laptop onto Duo's lap, making his partner yelp as it hit his still erect, sensative member.

"Ow." Duo hissed as Heero got up from the bed and went to the bathroom.

Rolling his eyes agitatedly, Duo began to check the message while Heero splashed some cold water onto his face, trying to relieve some of his tension. Walking back into the room, he saw Duo glaring at the laptop screen as if he were trying to melt the poor thing where it lay.

"It's from G!" Duo growled, not even having to look up from the message he was still reading.

"I thought he was dead." Heero said off handedly as he leaned into the bathroom's door way.

"So did I, but apparently he and J are harder to kill than we thought."

"J?"

Duo looked up to see Heero standing a little more straight than he had been before. A normal person would't have noticed, but Duo wasn't a normal person and did notice, mentally chiding himself for his stupidity of mentioning J's name out of the blue like that to Heero.

"What do they want?" Heero asked, his voice a little more dull and monotoned.

Duo glared at Heero, "Hey! 'J' is not here. You don't have to be the Perfect Soldier in here, or around me so knock it off."

The Japanese pilot stood there, stunned by Duo's tone, before he let himself relax as Duo returned to looking at the screen.

"They want us to gether the other pilots and meet with the two of them in a lab on L2."

"Why?"

"Says that they have something that they want us to do. It says something about an experiment that could help us with fitting in to life outside the war."

"Does it sound legit?" Heero asked, briskly walking to the bed and lowering himself into it.

"It's the same coding G and I invented for our mission aspects."

"Only you two knew that code?"

"Yeah."

"Are we going?"

"I don't know, Heero. I am wondering how those two knew we are having trouble with life outside the war. They better not be spying on us." Duo grumbled as he closed down the message and logged out of Heero's computer.

"We'll asked when we get there." Heero said, standing up from the bed and picking up his pants.

" 'When we get there?' Wait, so suddenly, we're going?" Duo asked, quickly setting the laptop aside to follow as Heero left the bedroom to go to the Video Phone.

You aren't in the least bit curious?" Heero asked him before he looked Duo up and down, "Put some pants on."

Duo blinked before he blushed and sighed, stalking to where his pants lay forgotten and began to forcefully shove them on, "Stupid laptop. Stupid G, and for the most part, stupid Heero. I'm never getting laid today."

Heero rolled his eyes at Duo's randing, moving to the Video Phone to call the others pilots, starting with Quatra.

* * *

><p>Duo grumbled to himself as he stood in the aisle of the shuttle, waiting for Heero to finish packing his carry on into the small compartment that would hang over their heads. Duo didn't mind the wait, but it was the fact he was bumped into when ever people attempted to just slide pass him without saying 'excuse me', or 'pardon me' or anything that would tell him someone was trying to get past.<p>

"Duo stop complaining." Heero sighed as he sat in his Captain's chair.

Duo bristled as he shoved his little bag in next to Heero's laptop case, "I am not complaining! I am voicing my displeasure of being on this shuttle, bumped into by every man and woman with no manners, going to a colony that I absolutely hate." Duo retorted as he flopped into the chair beside Heero's.

"It's just for a couple of days." Heero said, looking out the round window to watch the workers finish their preperations of the shuttle.

"That's a couple days too long." Duo sighed before he turned to Heero, a concerned look on his face, "You're not going to be in Perfect Soldier mode the enture time we're there, right?"

"No." Heero grunted shortly, making Duo's expression turn serious.

"I mean it, Heero. If you act like that the whole time, I'm going to seriously hurt you." he said, folding his arms angrily over his chest.

"Hn."

Duo glared at his legs as the shuttle began to roll then pick up speed for take off.

"Artificial gravity has now been engaged, please feel free to get up from your seats when necessary," the attendant said after they passed through the Ozone Layer.

Heero looked over at Duo, feeling a tad bit guilty for upsetting his partner. He glanced around the cabin now that they were free to move around. HIs gaze fell onto the small airline restrooms and a wicked idea came into his head. He leaned over to Duo, and whispered something into his ear. He leaned back, a satisfied smirk on his face as Duo's head shot up and turned to Heero with a stunned look on his face.

"W-what?" he hissed so no one else could hear him besides Heero.

"I asked you if you want to come with me and join the Mile High Club." Heero said, smirking a little at his companion.

Duo flushed a deeper shade of red, a shade that threatened to make him light headed or pass out as Heero got up and walked up the aisle to the bathroom, dissapearing into it. He leaned back into his chair, still blushing as he weighed his options of doing this. In the end, his curiosity and libido won and he found himself stepping into the small restroom with Heero, the latter's hands on his hips.

"How in the hell does this work?" Duo asked, surpressing the urge to laugh at how awkward the small space was.

"Like this." Heero said, lifting Duo up and setting him on the fake metal counter the sink was made into.

Duo blushed as Heero undid his pants, pulling his half hard member free from it's confines then slipped between his legs, fondling the organ until it was completely hard.

"Relax." Heero grunted to him, leaning in and pressing their mouths together in a deep kiss.

With the kiss, Duo gradually relaxed, moaning softly as Heero continued to rub and fondle his sex, Heero's mouth swallowing the moaning gasp of pleasure that Duo emitted. Finding this encouraging, the ex-Wing pilot continued until Duo was painfully hard, and begging for release. Heero pulled from Duo, smiling in self satisfaction as Duo mewled and writhed in his hand. Calloused fingers reached up and unbuttoned his grey flannel shirt before pushing it off of him. The cloth whispered over pale flesh to pool in the basin with his braid. Duo moaned again as the same fingers ran over smooth, creamy flesh, sending goosebumps over his arms and shoulders. Duo reached up and grabbed a hold of Heero's tshirt, pulling it off and tossing it to the side, his own, also calloused fingers, exploring Heero's body. Heero leaned forward and lapped at the skin on Duo's neck, tasting the saltiness of his sweat.

Duo moaned Heero's name as he could only sit there and feel what Heero was doing to him. He whinned when Heero pulled away from his neck, leaving another bruise, and licked his way lower and lower on the other's body until he knelt down to be level with the hot, pulsating flesh he had in his hand.

"H-Heero." Duo moaned, pleasure glazed eyes looking down at Heero just before what happened next came into play.

Duo let out a gasp, arching up and gripping Heero's shoulders desperately as the other's warm, wet mouth suddenly incased his aching arousal. Hissing between clenched teeth, Duo panted ruggedly as Heero began to slowly bob his head up and down. Duo didn't know what to do. His mind turned to mush as he became just a bundle of nerves, only feeling the intense pleasure that Heero was preforming on him. Heero reached between his own legs, undoing his pants and pushing them and his underwear off while still suckling on Duo. The cloth landed with a soft plop and Heero returned his attention to the cock in his mouth.

Pressing his hand to his mouth, Duo stiffled a loud cry of pleasure as Heero raked his teeth over his flesh, the other hand entangling the fingers into the chocolate locks. Heero hummed around the member, making Duo bite down on one of his own fingers to keep from screaming in pleasure. Faintly, he barely could register that the flight attendant or someone of the passengers were knocking at the door, but he didn't care. He tilted his head back, letting his hand lower a little and moaned loudly, letting the person know someone was getting something on this shuttle.

Heero made a noise like a moan around the member in his mouth, this act shattering all of Duo's hold over his self. With a half stiffled cry of Heero's name, Duo came inside his mouth, the hand in Heero's hair clenching the strands tightly. Heero shivered but swallowed every drop Duo gave to him, licking the softening member clean when it was done giving him what it had. He pulled away, taking a paper towle and cleaning Duo off the best he could before he leaned up, kissing the other deeply.

"Hn. What about you?" Duo asked huskily once he broke the kiss.

"I took care of it." Heero said, indicating down below where there was a mess on the floor from him.

Duo chuckled sleepily before he slid off the counter, picking up his pants and underwear, pulling them on. Heero cleaned himself and the floor up before he pulled back on his own clothes, following Duo as he left the restroom. Neither of them seemed to notice or care that half the cabin was watching their trek back to their seats. Especially Duo, who was still basking in the after glow.

Another form of grumbling came from Heero this time as they left the shuttle and stepped onto L2. The crowds were extreamly loud and large, almost threatening to send him off into a panic attack or something similar. If that happened, no one would be safe. There were people everywhere and no one seemed to know where they were going, or what they wanted to do. Duo grabbed his own bag from the baggage carrosel before he grabbed Heero's, giving it to his partner as he slung his over his shoulder. Next came the task of muscleing their way out of the crowded Shuttle Port.

"Duo! Heero"

Duo gasped and made a groaning 'oof' noise as he was almost knocked over by a blond bullet, and clung to like a leech.

"Jesus Christ in a side car!* Air... I need... air!" Duo gasped before he was released by Quatra's bear hug.

Quatra looked up at him with a rather large smile that always seemed to be gracing his angelic features. Over the course of the years since Duo last saw him face to face, Quatra had grown at least a good five inches in height. Before, he only came up to Duo's chest, now he reached the top of his shoulders and didn't have to look up so much to see him. Quatra still had some baby fat on his face, but that was slowly fading away. He was dressed in a suit that had defidently been tailored for his small frame, as it emphasized things like his chest, slim waist and longer legs.

Behind him, walking as cool as a cucumber, dodging people with the grace only a circus performer could obtain, was Trowa Barton. Nothing changed much on him, other than he was another inch taller, and his bangs were a little shorter, not hiding as much of his face as they used to, that slightly bored and uninterested expression was like it was permanently etched onto his face. He left the turtlenecks behind, but still wore form fitting jeans, brown books, and something green, his shirt, that emphasized his barely visible eyes.

"It's good to see you again. Have you been okay?" Quatra asked immediately.

"It's nice to see you, too, Quat, and yes, I've been fine." Duo said, rubbing the left side of his ribs where Quatra threatened to hug him to death.

Quatra nodded, satisfied with that answer before he turned to the other traveler, "Hello, Heero."

"Quatra." Heero said, catching himself before he called the blond by his last name or call sign, another old habbit from the war that was rearing it's ugly black head, "Trowa."

Trowa nodded to him, "Heero."

"Anyone seen or heard from Wufei or Zechs yet?" Quatra asked, looking a little anxious now.

"Pssh. Wu-kitty would never tell us anything until the last minute, and then it's only for something important like his lower body has been blown to bits. I think Zechs is incomminicado on mars." Duo said, hooking a stray hair over his ear.

Quatra didn't seem to like that answer as he looked more worried but nodded all the same, "All right. So, where are we going?"

"A place not too far from here." Duo said, shrugging his shoulders nonchelantly.

"Hn. Lead the way then." Heero said, placing his hand between Duo's shoulder blades and pushed a little.

"Huh? What? When did I get volunteered for this?" Duo asked loudly, almost backpeddling against Heero's hand.

"Just now. March." Heero said, shoving Duo forward a little.

Duo regained his composure before he glared at Heero a little, "Someone's not getting anything tonight."

Heero smirked before he shrugged and started to walk, making Duo have to slightly jog to catch up to him.

Nothing much had changed on L2 from the last time Duo had been here. It was the same lonely grey color Duo remembered it being. Everything was grey, even the road was a dismal shade of it and it wasn't that hard to navigate to where they needed to be. The shuttleport in which the old professor had launched the shuttle Duo broken into looked to have been gutted, the runway had been removed and plants had been planted to make real air for the Colony, but that was an obvious failure. The building itself looked the same, only with boards over the windows, blocking out the light and the rest of the world.

"Told you that they would be around here." came a rather disgruntled voice.

Turning, the four of them watched as Wufei stood beside a dull, yellow taxi cab with worn down tires and faded signs advertizing hair supplies only the rick that were long gone could afford while Zechs climbed out of said taxi.

"Hey! Wuffers!" Duo exclaimed, smirking when Wufei's face turned a bright shade of violet.

"Damn it, Maxwell! Don't call me that!"

"Aw, come on, Wu-kitten. Admit it. You missed me." Duo said, smirking.

"Miss the quiet and solidarity? Never."

Duo chuckled as he looked to Zechs, "Hey, Zechsy." he siad, the way he said the pet name sounded more like he said 'sexy' instead of the other's name.

Zechs smirked but shook his head, "Evening, Duo. No, I didn't miss you and please, don't glomp me."

"Jesus. You _all_are no fun at all." Duo sighed exasperatedly, pouting at each of them in turn until he reached Heero.

"Good, you're all here," G muttered, startling Duo and making him whip around again to where the old, birdlike professor was gesturing for them to follow him into the place.

Duo practically had his hand glued to Heero's as they walked through the place, looking around, he even refused to let go when he felt Heero try to pull away as J started towards them. The man was leaning on his cane, his one robotic hand behind his back, as if to hide it as he surveyed the six of them with his bottle cap glasses. He then settled on Heero.

"Hello, Agent 01," J greeted Heero.

The Japanese pilot's face darkened. "I don't go by that anymore, Dr. J," he growled. Even Duo was surprised by that little outburst, but J only smirked.

"Understood. I am glad that you all could make it. I should start explaining the sleep process," J muttered.

"Sleep process? What are you talking about?" Duo asked, his brow furrowing at the scientist.

"Our latest work has lead us to a way to preform Cryogenic sleep. That's where-" G began only to be interupted by Duo.

"We know what it is, but what does this have to do with us?" Duo asked hotly.

"We want you six to undergo the process. Preserve yourselves until there is a time where no one will remember your faces and you will be able to live in society." J said.

"Doubtful." Duo grumbled, wincing when Duo squeezed his hand.

"right. Like I said before, I'll start explaining the sleep process." J said before he then told them everything he could on the process, even to where the freezing process would be held, what the conditions were and what problems there were on the chambers. "The only thing we haven't been able to fix was that we can't freeze clothes or anything metal. Cloth of any kind disrupts the electrical system that keeps the specimen alive."

"We'll be freezing you all in the artics, name Antartica because it is secluded. Also, it is cold, so we wont have to use too much electricity for the process, thus keeping other from nosing in. Anyone interested?"

Duo opened his mouth to ask a question, only to be kept silent as Heero responded to G's question.

"I'm in." he said, making Duo round to him suddenly, eyes wide.

"What?"

"I'll go through with this." Quatra said, nodding his head a little, now Duo was looking at him in shock.

"Same." Trowa said quietly.

"I will as well." Zechs said, his arms folded over his chest as he looked at the two professors with a scrutinizing eye.

Stunned, Duo closed his mouth with an audible click before he let his gaze fall to the ground. He wanted to yell at the others, to scream at them, to demand why they would just jump into this thing that they knew nothing about. He looked between the professors then to the other four that had agreed to go before he sighed resigningly, "I'm in, too."

All eyes were now on Wufei, who was standing with his arms folded over his chest, ankles crossed a little, eyes half closed as if he were deep in thought.

"I have no reason to go through with this. I have everything I need here. If we are put in this sleep, we won't have any say in what happens to our bodies. There doesn't seem to be any reason for me to go through with this... other than the fact that I have nothing much to do here. There are a few rebelions sometimes but there are plenty of other Preventers who jump at the chances to deal with them. I spend most of my time behind a damnable desk. When will be woken from this?"

"When you're needed."

"When we're needed..." Wufei repeated before nodding.

"Needless to say, when there's another war. Wasn't that the phrase that was in G's letter? We are only soldiers, and right now there is no need for a bunch of them, is there? I guess I'll go through with this as well, since I made a promise to protect the Earth and the colonies. There's nothing threatening peace so far, and I foresee nothing threatening while Relena Peacecraft is in office. My duty is put to rest for now, so I will rest as well."

"The actual operation will be in a week," G informed the six pilots, some looking eager, others detached.

Duo was silently seething, biting away at his bottom lip when he was sure no one was looking. He had a bad feeling that all of this wouldn't be what the others thought it was, nor did he like how they were going to be frozen just because they didn't fit into society right away. Something was going on, and Duo didn't know what to do. Unconciously, he moved closer to Heero, lowering his glare to the ground as he sought comfort from the only person who wouldn't give comfort in front of these two men.

'I'll figure it out myself.' Duo vowed in his head, creating his first self appointed mission since the end of the wars.

The days seemed to creep by like a snail going up hill in molasses in January. Since agreeing to the whole process, the six of them returned to their living places and started to either pack up or sell their belongings. Duo was at a storage facility, finishing the arrangements with the owner for his personal things that he was keeping there. Signing the last piece of paper, Duo was finished and walked home, still silently reeling what happened days ago through his head. He still couldn't believe how fast the others agreed to this whole thing. Sighing almost pitifully, he looked up to see himself at his front door, key in hand. Biting his lip, he unlocked the door and slipped in, trying to be quiet becausese he didn't want to face Heero. The two hadn't really talkd since returning from L2, and Duo was starting to wonder if Heero was going to do anything about it before they were put to sleep.

"Duo? Foods here." Heero called from the living room.

Sighing miserably, Duo kicked off his shoes at the door before he moved into the living room, then sat down on the floor beside Heero. They had sold all their furnature earlier. It was Heero's idea for he thought it was better, not even asking Duo what he thought of the whole thing. Not even if he was scared about the process, which he was. The American sat close to the pizza box but didn't move to get himself a slice.

Chewing quietly, Heero watched Done else, Duo was just lost in thuo as he started to nervously or sadly fiddle with the end of his braid. To anyone else, Duo was just lost in thought, but the Japanese man know what it meant; Duo was upset over something and what ever it was, it was really bothering him.

Swift, caloused hands snatched the end of the braid, stilling Duo's nervous twitch while the other hooked under the pale chin, forcing violet eyes to lock with cobalt blye ones. A worried expression on the ex-Wing pilot's face and in his eyes.

"Duo, what's the matter? You have barely talked since returning home and now you're not eating. Talk to me."

Duo stared at him for a few precious seconds before he averted his eyes, "It's nothing."

Heero frowned, making Duo's head turn to face him, "It's not nothing. What is it?"

I just have a bad feeling about all of this," Duo muttered, trying to look away, but Heero's hand kept his face in place without hurting him.

"They said they had everything worked out."

"Oh, I don't mean about the sleeping, Heero," Duo growled, pulling his braid from Heero and tossing it out of the other's reach, what he usually did when Heero was being stupid.

"Then what is the matter?"

"Wufei made an excelent point! They will only wake us when another war comes around. I know you don't remember how you used to be very well, but I do. I wont be able to bare seeing you like that again! You worked so hard to become just Heero Yuy, not the Perfect Soldier! Another war will bring him back, and I don't want him to come back. I love you, but when you're like that, you throw caution to the wind. You don't care about yourself but I do! I don't want to loose you to this, Heero. I love you more than you will ever know. I wont be able to take it. I wont be able to live with myself if I loose you."

Heero watched Duo as he ranted, shock written all over his face, "Y-you're worried that I'll try and self destruct again?"

Swallowing thickly, Duo looked at the floor and nodded miserably. Heero stepped up to him, gently brushing a loose stand of hair over Duo's ear while his other hand turned his head to face him again, being as gentle as possible.

"What if I promise that I won't?"

"A lot can happen in the time we're asleep, Heero. You can't guarantee anything." Duo muttered.

"Well, I can try! Like you said before, as long as I try, that's all we can expect from anyone."

Violet eyes peered from under jagged bangs before he let out an exasperated noise, nodding his head. Heero gave Duo a small smile, gently running a finger lovingly over the smooth, creamy skin. His smile growing a little as Duo leaned into the caresses.

"I promise to try my hardest to not selfdestruct if we are woken for another war, okay?" Heero asked.

"Promise?" Duo asked as he nuzzled into Heero's hand with a content sigh.

"I swear."

Duo let a relieved smile creep across his face before he fully looked at Heero. "I guess that'll do for now."

"Okay?"

"Yes." Duo said, giving Heero a small, almost timid smile.

Heero nodded to him before he leaned in, kissing his cheek then gave his partner a chaste kiss, making Duo smile a bit wider once they broke apart, that is until Heero's cellphone went off. Kissing Duo once more, Heero picked up the annoyance and pressed it to his ear.

"Yuy."

Duo watched him until the phone was hung up, a curious look on his face, "What?"

"That was J. They're ready earlier than they expected and are sending a car to take us to the airport."

Duo felt his stomach flip flop then plummet into his bowls. He swallowed thickly before he nodded to his partner.

"The process is simple for the six of you." G said as he collected blood and saliva samples from each of them then gave them a sedative that would make them sleep in a few minutes.

"If it's simple, why do we need a blood test?" Duo grumbled as he presse a cotton ball over where his arm had been punctured.

"Precaution." J grunted as he labeled the samples with each pilot's name and code.

Duo fell silent, biting his lower lip in worry. Heero watched him, silently wondering why Duo was acting this way. He knew Duo was nervous but the way he was acting seemed a little more odd than normal.

"Alright. This way." G growled, turning and leading the six of them to a room that was lined with six pods.

Duo glanced at each pod, noting they all had a number over them before he looked to Heero, who didn't look phased by the whole thing.

"Go to your number and remove your clothes." G said, moving to the middle of the room where there was a master control pannel for him.

The six did as they were told, standing before their machine and started to strip. Once they were completely naked, they stepped into their pods. With each pilot stepping into the pod, G pressed a button that closed the door. Duo watched as the whole process happened in the blink of an eye. The pod suddenly frosted over, ice incasing the person inside as even the air was frozen in the pod. Swallowing nervously, Duo looked to Heero nce more as the other was still removing his clothes. His dark blue eyes were darker under eyelids at half mast, his shoulders were hunched a bit, and he was almost walking into things, something Duo would have laughed at until he peed himself if he hadn't already walked into two walls on the way to his own pod.

"02, unbraid your hair," G growled.

"Huh? Oh." Duo muttered, having forgotten about his hair for a minute.

"I'll get it, turn around." Heero growled, glaring at G for taking such a stern tone with his Duo.

Duo gave Heero a tired smile before turning his back to him. Strong hands picked up the long rope of hair before he pulled the band from the end of the hair and his hands slowly and clumsily unraveled the thick strands of hair until his fingers could glide through the waterfall of chestnut.

Duo purred as he felt every soft pull on his hair as Heero spent this last amount of time that they had playing and brushing his hair with his fingers. Duo forced himself to stay awake, turning and throwing his arms around Heero's neck once more before the freeze. He almost laughed as he felt Heero hug him back, fingers still toying with his hair. He was upset that he had to sleep in a frozen pod with no Heero beside him, no rhythmic breathing from the exWing pilot to lull hum to sleep, and knowing he wasn't going to be able to wake up and find the Japanese male beside him, either still asleep or watching him.

"See ya on the other side," Duo murmured as he pulled away and headed for his pod and started to remove the last article of clothing.

"Hai. See you," Heero said as he did the same.

Duo pushed down then tossed the boxers he'd been wearing aside and stepped into the pod, looking around the metal walls nervously. It was rather intimidating to see the two metal and Gundanium walls around and made him feel the familiar presence of claustrophobia setting in. After once being trapped in Deathscythe for two days with nothing but walls and darkness, he developed this phobia and squashed it down, but now it was threatening to rear its ugly head again. He almost began to panic when the glass door slid shut in front of him and something beeped outside the pod, starting the freezing process, but he couldn't see any changes at all.

He felt his hair fall over his shoulders, blanketing some of his front as the pod doors started to freeze. Ice crinkled and cracked as it slowly stretched its clear, white fingers over the glass, branching out like a demented tree and cutting him off from the world, from the light, from the air. Duo closed his eyes, willing his heart to stop hammering and for sleep to come, imagining that he was at the apartment, the covers drawn around himself, Heero beside him, arms around his waist, that rhythmic, almost mechanical breathing he'd thought about earlier in his ear.

Duo felt the familiar presence of dreams come over him, not realizing that his body was already frozen, ice encasing him. His lungs, his heart, the blood in his veins froze where it was, even oxygen in the cells also being frozen into place to prevent decay of the body, the only thing that didn't seem frozen was his mind, as he dreamed of everything, starting with his first memory of living under a laundromat with the younger orphans during winter, while Solo and the older ones went to steal food and warm clothes.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think so far? Reviews are loved!<strong>


End file.
